


Я могу попросить тебя кое о чём?

by Evkaliptz



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evkaliptz/pseuds/Evkaliptz
Summary: Боруто может или не может быть влюблённым в одного голубоволосого друга, и он может или не может внутренне беситься из-за этого.
Relationships: Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto
Kudos: 7





	Я могу попросить тебя кое о чём?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Can I Ask You Something?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097487) by [To_Each_His_Own](https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Each_His_Own/pseuds/To_Each_His_Own). 



Молчание тяжело висело в воздухе, пока Боруто сидел за столом, грустно глядя на завтрак перед ним; его разум терялся в мыслях. Сжал, разжал, сжал, разжал. Его пальцы двигались так, будто у них был собственный рассудок, надеющийся, что движения усмирят бурю заполоняющих разум эмоций их хозяина.

Мягкий голос матери внезапно пробил его оцепенение. — Боруто, милый, ты выглядишь расстроенным. Что случилось? — он обернулся и увидел озабоченные лица мамы и сестрёнки, смотрящие на него.

— А, Каа-сан*, я в порядке, угу! — он фальшиво улыбнулся, как привык делать в последнее время, так что это не стоило никаких усилий. Он понимал: она не поверила ему. Слабая хмурость омрачила её привычную спокойную красоту.

— Боруто, если что-то беспокоит тебя, я…

— Хей, я могу задать тебе вопрос?

Тёмные брови шокированно поднялись. — Я, эм, д-да, Бору…

— Когда ты впервые встретила папу, как ты поняла, что он тебе нравится?

На её щеках появился лёгкий румянец, а на лице — нервно-смущенная улыбка. — Ну, честно говоря, я всегда это знала. С того момента как я встретила твоего отца. Это то, что было всегда, сколько я себя помню.

— Да, но как это было? В твоём животе. Это было похоже на бабочек или на похожую ерунду?

Хината тихо усмехнулась. — Это не ерунда, но да. Бабочки и почти скручивающее нервное чувство…

— Когда бы ты ни посмотрела на него?

— Ох, Боруто! Ты влюбился?

— А! Ни за что! — Боруто скрестил руки и пафосно отвернулся, пялясь куда угодно, лишь бы не на мамино хитрое лицо, хотя наступающий румянец на шее выдавал его, — мне просто интересно…

Его младшая сестра взволнованно вскрикнула, — Я могу быть цветочницей**!

— Боже, Хима-чан, помолчи!

— Ты помолчи!

— Нет, это ты помолчи!

Обстановка охладилась, когда активировался Бьякуган их матери. — **Вы оба** , успокойтесь, — она улыбнулась; кеккей генкай все ещё был активирован и смотрел на её сына. — Так… как её зовут?

Боруто простонал и встал из-за стола. — Неважно, я пошёл! — он хлопнул дверью под звуки хихиканья своей семьи.

***

Поездки на крыше поезда всегда успокаивали его. В такие моменты тишины — за исключением рёва двигателя под ним — Боруто находился в покое. Ни забот о своем глупом старике, который предпочел бы спать, сгорбившись на столе, чем дома, ни единой души, желающей надавить на него, чтобы он скорее решал, кем он хочет быть, ни голубоволосого друга, заставляющего его живот испытывать глуповатое и странное чувство, когда тот улыбался ему, как будто в мире не было никого, кто имел бы хоть какое-то значение.

Он вдруг почувствовал присутствие позади. — Привет, Боруто-кун. — Помяни дьявола.

— О, привет, Мицуки, — он не обернулся, чтобы глянуть на улыбку, что — он знал — была на бледном лице его друга, и вместо этого продолжил наблюдать за проплывающими мимо пейзажами. Мицуки сел рядом с ним в необычной нерешительности.

— Ты выглядишь обеспокоенно, Боруто. Что я могу сделать для того, чтобы… успокоить тебя? — Он наконец-то повернулся, дабы посмотреть на своего друга, имеющего своё привычное спокойное выражение лица и распахнутые глаза, глядящие на него. Боруто вздохнул.

— **Я в порядке** , Мицуки. Ты не обязан сидеть и смотреть на меня.

— Но я хочу. Ты моё Солнце. — Мицуки улыбнулся, и эти чёртовы бабочки вновь дали о себе знать. Хоть он и пытался, однако не мог сопротивляться румянцу, подступающему к его щекам.

— Слушай, Мицуки. Тебе пора прекращать с этой «солнечной» ерундой. Это действительно странно.

Тот улыбнулся, и Боруто мгновенно понял, что он в полной заднице. — Ох, прости меня. Я не хочу, чтобы ты считал меня странным. — Мицуки посмотрел на свои руки, сложенные на коленях.

В этот момент Боруто был как никогда неуверенным в том, каким будет его следующий шаг. Обычно он был королём импровизаций. Лучшие идеи всегда самыми последними посещали его голову, однако впервые он сомневался в себе. Одна его часть хотела продолжать сидеть в тишине, не признавая того факта, что он, похоже, обидел своего лучшего друга, но ещё большая часть стремилась протянуть руку и сделать что-нибудь, сказать что-нибудь, выйти из неудобного положения, прервать молчание, заполонившее атмосферу и заставляющее его чувствовать себя так, словно он задыхается.

— Мицуки, — пару мгновений спустя проговорил Боруто. — Я могу спросить тебя кое о чём?

Янтарные глаза встретились с голубыми. — О чём угодно. — его сердце подпрыгнуло.

— Тебе кто-нибудь нравится?

Мицуки, казалось, на миг сосредоточился, его короткие брови поднялись в замешательстве, прежде чем он снова улыбнулся, этим «топя» живот Боруто в смеси эмоций с ожиданием.

— Мне нравится много людей. Ивабе-кун, Сарада-чан, Денки-кун и остальные наши одноклассники, Шино-сенсей, мой отец. — Он умолк на секунду и отвернулся: отвлёкся на пейзажи вокруг. — Ты. В моей жизни много важных людей.

Боруто вздохнул. — Нет, именно **нравится**. — он опять ощутил румянец.

Он будто мог прочесть замешательство на лице друга, когда увидел, что Мицуки склонил голову в сторону. — Ты имеешь в виду, заинтересован ли я в ком-то в романтическом плане?

— Э… да.

— Знаешь, есть причины, по которым все любят лето, Боруто-кун. Тепло, дни становятся длиннее, солнце на небе, — Мицуки остановился и кротко улыбнулся. — И мы все наполнены этой прекрасной энергией, исходящей от него. Кто не любит быть в лучах солнца?

И тут, будто последний кусочек пазла был найден, всё встало на свои места. Улыбки, взгляды, странные фразы про солнце. Всё. Ничто не в силах остановить тепло, наполняющее его грудь, и улыбку, растягивающуюся на его лице.

— Мицуки, я могу попросить тебя кое о чём?

Мицуки улыбнулся. — О чём угодно.

— Позволь мне поцеловать тебя.

И их губы встретились; ощущения, неловкость и страсть — ничего не было похоже на его представление о своём первом поцелуе, но продолжения хотелось всё больше и больше. У них не имелось опыта или талантов: они были слишком юны для того, чтобы развивать навыки такого духа, но для Боруто всё было идеально. Сейчас, будучи на крыше поезда, мчащегося через Коноху, он ни о чём не беспокоился. Никакой тени его отца, коего он пытался вытянуть с работы, никакого экзамена на звание генина, никакого волнения о том, что нужно будет оправдать его ожидания. Лишь будущее из возможностей.

Они оторвались друг от друга с улыбками. У Боруто горело лицо, щёки были красные. Он опустил взгляд на свои руки, не зная, куда ещё глядеть.

<— Эй, Боруто, могу я задать тебе вопрос? — он посмотрел вверх, на такую же, как и всегда, улыбку на лице друга; казалось, она была только для него. — Ты можешь поцеловать меня ещё раз?

Эпилог.

— Каа-сан, Хима-чан, я дома! — крикнул Боруто, войдя, и дверь захлопнулась за ним.

— Братик! Братик! — Химавари выбежала словно из ниоткуда и обняла брата. — Как дела в Академии?

— Как и всегда. А где мама?

— Она на кухне!

Химавари последовала за ним на кухню, быстро задавая вопросы о всяких пустяках. Хината увидела их оттуда, где она резала мясо, и улыбнулась сыну.

— Ну? — мягко спросила она, выжидающе смотря на Боруто.

— Что: «ну»?

— Ты с ней разговаривал?

— А, насчёт этого. — Боруто усмехнулся и нервно почесал затылок. — мне нужно многое тебе рассказать.


End file.
